Goddess of Light and Hope
by ElementicTheLegendaryWolf
Summary: A young girl named Merala joins the Inuyasha group, and eventually Sesshomaru's. Once her past is revealed, a new enemy rises. With a new task under their hands, can Merala and Sesshomaru save their home? And, who knows, this might not be all that they wish for...SesshomaruXOC NOW AN OKAMI AND INUYASHA CROSSOVER
1. Prolouge

**Summary**

Sesshomaru saves a young woman named Merala, or Mera. What he does not know, is that she has a past that could put everyone's lives in grave danger. A new evil rises, new allies appear, and a new quest begins...but is it all that is brought into the lives of our heros?

SesshomaruXOC

**Prolouge: A star's gift**

_"Run daughter, hurry!"_

_"No papa! Wait!"_

_"Hurry hon, now!"_

_"Momma!"_

_"We can take care of this."_

_"Leave it to us and RUN!"_

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_**

_"MOMMA! PAPA!"_

Mera shot up from her bed, breathing heavily. "Stupid memories. Just leave me alone!" She stared around her. She had taken residence in this village, and was leaving today. She watched the moon go down, and just as it was about to vanish, a shooting star flew across the sky. Merala closed her eyes and whispered "I wish someone would just help me escape these memories."

Little did she know that her wish would indeed come true...

*** (different time, different place)

The fire crackled, and Sesshomaru layed half asleep. He was thinking. Not of anything particular, just thinking. Staring at the night sky, he also saw the same shooting star fly across the sky. Thinking his wish, Sesshomaru smirked and drifted into the deep sleep.

_"I wish for a new way to fight, fighting for someone."_

It was out of his normal character, but he did wish for it. And he would get the chance, later in the day...


	2. Chapter 1

**Merala's POV**

I stared at the ceiling. I kept having those dreams...I would have to tell the villagers someday that...

A voice interuppted my thinking.

"Are you awake, Mera-chan?"

I chuckled. "Yes, Kuni. I am."

The boy ran in and pounced on me. He was a good friend after the village leader, Mr. Orange, had found me wandering around outside. Kuni was the son of Susano, the village protecter (though all he did was drink sake all day), and Kushi, the sake brewer.

Kuni smiled. "Mutt's gonna visit today!" I laughed. Kuni's friend, a white dog he called Mutt, was traveling with a Poncle named Issun. They rarely came to visit, so everyone was excited when they heard they were coming.

A bark outside caught both mine and Kuni's attention. Kuni beamed. "I would know that bark anywhere! MUTT!" A happy bark replied, and Kuni rushed out to see his friend. I got up and went outside, and saw Kuni hugging Mutt.

Mutt turned and barked a hello at me, which I replied with a smile and a wave. Kuni looked first at me, then Mutt with a smiling face. "Wanna go see Ms. Sakuya?" Both me and Mutt nodded, and we were walking up a pathway towards the sacred tree, Konahana.

There was Sakuya, leaning against the tree, letting the wind blow her hair. Seeing Mutt, she giggled. "Well well, another visit? No wonder I found a certain Poncle in my Kimono!" We all laughed as Issun came out from behind Sakuya. "Hey, guys! Doin well?"

I then realized what day it was. "Um, Mutt, Issun, isn't this the day that that Moon tribe friend of yours..." Issun and Mutt both frowned and nodded. Kuni sighed. "Well, Kurow's gone now. But at least we got to meet him, right?" That perked up the others right away. Issun then said "Kuni, Chibi! Race you to the top of the viewing deck!" He quickly hopped away, Chibi and Kuni following.

"Wof!"

"No fair! You got a head start!"

Sakuya and I smiled as we watched them. Then something got my attention. Did Issun call Mutt 'Chibi'?

I turned to Sakuya. "Why did Issun call Mutt that?" Sakuya, seemlingly knowing what I was talking about, sighed. "You would have to have been told this, but that dog isn't an ordinary puppy. His true name is Chibiterasu." My eyes grew large. "The son of the great goddess Amatarasu? Why didn't anyone tell me this? No wonder he had those markings..." Sakuya seemed confused. "You can see his true form? Then you must be able to see the Divine Instrument on his back." I nodded.

Walking to the viewing deck, I saw Issun, Kuni, and Chibi watching the view, laughing. I sighed, then said "I can see his markings. And the Divine Instrument." The three turned to me, surprised and amazed. Kuni said "Why didn't you say anything before?" I shook my head. "Dunno."

A scream was then heard below, in the village.

We ran down, and saw a few Green Imps surrounding a few villagers. Before even Chibi could act, a young man wearing a red outfit came towards the demons.

_Does he have...dog ears?_

The dog man showed claws, and slashed the imps. I looked at the village entrance, and saw another group of people. A fox demon, a monk, and young woman, and...well, I couldn't really think of it. Her outfit was wierd.

The villagers thanked the man, who replyed "Just doing my job." The fox demon ran up and said "Wow, Inuyasha! Those demons were no match for you! But I've never seen any like them before." The man, who seemed to be named Inuyasha, said "I know, Shippo. I wonder what they were..."

I came up. "They are Green Imps. I thank you for defeating them. My name is Merala. The boy is Kuni, the Poncle is Issun, and the dog is Chibi." Inuyasha nodded. "Name's Inuyasha. The fox demon is Shippo." He then motioned the other people at the entrance to come over.

The girl with wierd clothing said "I'm Kagome. The monk is Miroku, and the demon slayer is Sango. The demon cat in her arms is Kilala." I smiled. "It's a wonder to meet you all." Miroku then said "Um, miss, this wouldn't happen to be Kamiki Village, would it?" I nodded, and Sango smiled. "We wish to see Konahana." Kilala meowed and nodded.

I brought them up to the sacred tree, and Sakuya was still there. Kagome smiled when she saw her. "Just the person we were looking for, or should I say, wood sprite." Sakuya smiled. "I was expecting you. I presume you recieved my letter?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah yeah, of course. Whadda want?" Issun's light turned bright red, and he bounced angrily. "What was that for, doggy! Sakuya is-" He was cut off by Chibi picking him up in his mouth, then spiting him out. He sighed. "Just like Ammy..."

Sakuya then grew serious. It was time to explain why she had called them there.


	3. Chapter 2

**Merala's POV**

Before anyone could speak, thunder sounded in the sky. Speaking of the sky, it became pitch black, though we could still see. Chibi growled-oh no...

Thunder struck Konahana.

Sakuya started to vanish, but not before she said "Chibi, your powers have wimed since your last journey...please go to Hana Valley in Shinshu Field..." Then she was gone.

Kagome seemed worried. "Now what?" Issun froze. "Oh no...we need to check on the villagers!" We all ran down, and what Issun feared was true-all the villagers were stone.

Chibi started running up to the viewing deck, everyone following. Issun knew what was happening. "I knew we would have to do this! Time to show the evil what you're made of, Chibi!" Chibi rose his tail, and an ink circle seemed to be drawn, suprising Kagome and the new friends.

A sun appeared where the pup drew, and the sky turned a bit pinkish, but Issun seemed happy enough. "This should have returned everyone to normal. Now, to Shinshu Field and Hana Valley!" Everyone nodded, and we were off. Kuni and Issun on Chibi, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and I on a bigger Kilala, and Inuyasha giving Kagome a ride.

I knew what Shinshu Field would look like once we got there. A cursed zone was spread around it, and the Guardian Sapling was dying. Sango said "Where is Hana Valley?" I pointed everyone in the right direction, as I had explored around here a time ago. The gate was open, so we walked in.

The place was dark, as we all had expected. Up ahead, a few Green Imps were joined by a Red Imp, standing guard. I had grabbed something before we left-Densetsu, my prized sword. I unseathed it, and everyone got ready.

The imps saw us and ran towards us. I took out a few with Densetsu, Inuyasha hit one with his claws, Kagome shot an arrow at the Red Imp, Shippo used his fox fire, Miroku used his staff, and Sango used her Hiraktosu. Finally, the enemies were done for.

Inuyasha smirked. "Easy." I nodded. "But..there has got to be something stronger up ahead. Let's keep our guard up." Everyone nodded, and we continued into the area.


	4. Chapter 3

**Mera's POV**

I looked around. "Something is still amiss here..." Inuyasha smirked. "We can take care of it!" I smiled. "Let's go." We continued forward.

A young girl's voice sounded ahead. "Come on, I'm HUNGRY!" Inuyasha stopped, then growled. "I know you're there, Sesshomaru!" I frowned as a young man came out. While hair, fluff, a kimono...I could tell he was a demon. "It's been a while, brother." They're brothers?

A young girl, followed by an imp ran out from behind the corner. "Lord Sesshomaru, they have someone new with them!" The imp, holding a staff, pointed to me. Sesshomaru turned to me. Kagome held up an arrow. "Don't try anything." The demon smirked. "I wasn't thinking of doing anything. But I know what demon is taking over this place." Inuyasha snarled. "Ya won't tell us, I guess!" Sesshomaru frowned. "Of course. You idiot." Inuyasha growled and 'unseathed' his claws. "What was that?!"

I sighed, then a flash went through my mind. _Demons...I feel some behind Sesshomaru...wait a second...this is-_

A large explosion then came from the other room, and we all (yes, even Sesshomaru and those two other guys) ran to the next room. Waiting there was a large spider-like demon with blood and scars. It had a brown, spotted wilted flower on it's back, and crimson eyes. "More victims...more!" It then shot a web towards Kagome. I had no choice...

I glowed, then became a white wolf with yellow markings and a light blue disk with yellow fire surrounding it. I ran in front of Kagome and knocked back the web, then ran towards the spider demon. "You stay away!" Everyone was watching me with shock, Chibi the most.


	5. Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

Mera jumped up and threw herself at the spider, making the disc on her back hit the beast. It went back into a cave, which was blocked with rocks.

Shippo went over to Mera. "That's...really you?" The wolf nodded. "It is..."

Kagome said "But...who are you, really?" Mera sighed. "I cannot tell you for now, however, I believe you will find out eventually." Inuyasha scoffed. "Dunno why she can't tell us now, but ok..."

After a bit of deciding, they came up with a group system. Shippo, Miroku, and Sango would be Group A. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kuni, and Chibi would be group B. Finally, Mera, Issun, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin would be Group C. All groups would meet where the Guardian Sapling was.

In Group C, Mera was still in her wolf form. They would stay behind to examine the picture on the wall nearby. Issun said "It seems familier...but see how the sun is missing? We would need Ammy, cause she would swish her inked tail in a circle to complete the picture."

Mera then raised her tail, and a white ink started to go in a circle where Issun had pointed. The poncle was surprised. "Mera, are you trying to imitate Ammy?"

It worked. A sun appeared where the circle was, completing the picture. The ground shook, and a path appeared below the picture. The group went through, and came out in a large room. A small tree sapling was in the middle, and a raised ground that showed the sky was in the back above a waterfall. Rin said "Is that little tree a..." Jaken went over. "It looks like a small tree. Why would it be here?" Mera went over to it. "This is a Guardian Sapling...small, but I can smell it's purity." Sesshomaru just grunted.

Issun noticed a small area with a crystal ball in it, then said "Hmm...yes! Mera, time for the sun!" Mera nodded, then drew another circle in the visible sky. The light went into the crystal, which hit the small sapling. It then grew up quickly.

A few voices then sounded outside, and both of the other two groups were in the room. Kuni said "Wow...but now we need to bloom it..." A few rocks then crumbled, leading to another room. Chibi barked at it, and everyone else went through...


	6. Chapter 5

**Mera's POV**

The room had a bad aura. I felt it, and it seemed Kagome did too. I wondered why, but my thoughts were interupted by the spider from before jumping from the ceiling. **"You are all dead!" **It then shot more webs. Everyone managed to dodge, but a large roar then sounded from behind the monster.

Chibi and I knew this sound.

Eight large heads came up from behind the spider and shot many purple orbs at us. Everyone dodged except me and Chibi. We had plans.

Our reflectors then came up in front of us. The orb paused and struggled when it neared the divine instruments, then were flung back and hit the spider. **"Grr...the spider lord Kumoni shall eat you all!"**

I jumped up and over the spider, then tackled Kumoni in the back. He fell down, and the flower on his back opened. "Get him!"

We all started attacking him before the flower closed up. The strategy was repeated until, finally, he was defeated.

He fell down, and his body dissapated, the flower opening and becoming more beautiful. A string of beads that were purple and lavender, each bead in the shape of Yin-yang, emerged from the flower and went into me.

Received Divine Instrument- Balance Beads

The roof then opened to reveal a starry ceiling. The kids were looking up at it in awe, while the more grown-up people just stared. A constilation then appeared, the shape of a monkey. I raised my tail, and dots where the stars were missing were filled in with white ink. They became stars, and a monkey with red markings and a sho in his mouth flew down. Only I was there, not even Chibi was there. That meant...

_"Merala...no, Hikari. I, Sakigami, am glad you arrived. You and I, along with the rest of the brush gods, are the only ones who know of your true form. I know you require the power of Bloom. Take it and revive this land!"_

A praise orb with a symbol on it then emerged from Sakigami, and went into me. The surrounding area then vanished. Sango went over and said "Did something happen, Mera?" I nodded, then started to go back to the previous room.

When we were there, I raised my tail, and a white circle appeared around the Guardian Sapling. Flowers appeared on it, and a calming aura spread across the entire area. Kagome watched in awe. "Amazing..." Praise went into me as the area was more floral and beautiful.

Suddenly, the ground shook, and the same heads from before emerged from behind the Guardian Sapling. It charged up and shot a huge blast at us.

All I saw then was black.


	7. Chapter 6

**Mera's POV**

"...ala...Merala...Miss Merala!"

I woke up in my human form. That Kuni, Chibi, and that girl with Sesshomaru were looking at me. Issun was on Chibi's head. "I'm fine...what happened?"

"You died."

My eyes widened as my head jerked up to face that imp that had been with Sesshomaru. The demon himself was watching me as well. The imp nodded. "You died, but my lord was feeling nice enough to revive you with his Tenseiga." _Tenseiga? So Sesshomaru is the old man's son...I guess Inuyasha is too._

"But, where is everyone else? And, who are you? Same thing with that imp." The girl frowned. "First of all, I'm Rin. The imp there is Jaken. Next, you were saved by Lord Sesshomaru when you were hit. We don't know where everyone else is. Chibi and Kuni were the only ones besides you that we had saved. Ah-un carried you, Kuni, and Chibi here." When I looked around, I had noticed a two-headed dragon near us. I was guessing that was Ah-un.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Rin, Jaken, we're leaving." Jaken went over to the demon, but Rin pouted. "Can't they come with us? They could help us!" Jaken got mad. "Do you think we're just a random search party picking everyone we see up? I can't believe you wou-" He was interuppted by Sesshomaru stepping on him with a scowl on his face. I had to hold in a laugh. I was guessing this was normal, since Rin didn't look very surprised. He then looked to me. "You can come, but don't get in my way." I nodded. "Thank you."

It had been a while since I had joined them. I had heard about this Naraku, and agreed to help in defeating him, as did Chibi, Kuni, and Issun.

I was staring up at the sky, then felt something strange. _This is... _The evil aura passed over us. I frowned. "It's heading for Agata Forest." Sesshomaru put his hand on his sword. "It's Naraku." I nodded, then became my wolf form and raced after the aura. Sesshomaru was running besides me, following it as well.

When we got to Agata Forest, my suspicions had been proved correct. The entire place was a cursed zone. Rin looked scared, but I knew what to do. I jumped into a nearby cave, the others following. In there was the Guardian Sapling. I drew another white circle around it, and it bloomed, making another Divine Intervention.

When we went outside, we all noticed something strange. The entire area was flooded! Kuni sighed. "Not AGAIN." Apparently this has happened before. Oh yeah, when Chibi went on his adventure.

The black aura was flying around. It seemed to notice us, then went under the water, making a black portal. A young woman with blue hair was swimming in the water when she noticed the portal vanish. She dove underwater, and I saw something interesting.

_Is she a...mermaid?!_


End file.
